Ring Ring Ring
by NextArtemis
Summary: Wally decides to get a new phone with his birthday money. But what kind of phone will he chose? Iphone, Android, or Wayne Tech? Takes place after Coldhearted. Oneshot. R&R!


**Oneshot on Wally deciding to get a new phone. I'm basing this off a couple jokes I saw on the Internet. Short intro is short.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Wally walked into Best Buy with Robin on a very important mission. It was more important than delivering a heart to someone who needed a heart transplant, it was more important than recapturing the Watchtower, it was more important than saving the world.

Wally West was getting a new phone.

Robin: Stop walking like that, you seem too happy. Even for you. People are staring.

Wally: But Dad said I could get a new phone today since I decided to save all my money from my birthday.

Robin: Well you are just a little too excited, don't you think.

Wally: Well not all of us have a guardian who owns a multi-billion dollar industry. Stop being such a Dick, Dick.

The two continued their banter as they walked up to the cell phone department.

When they reached the phone section, Wally screamed like a little girl and Robin just hung his head pretending he didn't actually know Wally.

The duo headed straight for the smart phone section and started looking.

Wally: You know, I'm pretty sure Batm... Bruce would give me a smart phone from Wayne Tech right?

Robin: No since you shouldn't know who Bruce is and Bruce shouldn't know you at all.

Wally sighed and began looking at the high end Wayne Tech phones with regret, he knew he wouldn't be able to get one and maintain the data plan.

He went on and looked at the Android and Iphones, which were conveniently set right next to each other.

Robin: Didn't you always want an Iphone anyway? You begged me for one like, 5 months ago and then wanted a Wayne Tech Signus 3 (If any phone company puts out a phone named that, you know who made it first).

Wally: Well the Signus 3 has everything. But I guess I could settle for a Droid now since they cost less.

Robin (in a fancy voice): These are not the droids you're looking for.

Wally: Shut up! I guess I might want an Iphone, but they cost so much. They seem pretty cool I guess.

The two debated the merits over each phone for about 20 minutes. The sales clerk stared at them for a good 5 minutes lazily but decided to not approach them as their debate heated up.

Robin: Come on Wally! You know you said you wanted the Iphone!

Wally: Let me think! Let me think!

Robin: We've been here for nearly half an hour!

Wally: It's an important choice! You would't rush Zatanna if she was here!

Robin: Keep her out of this! You wouldn't argue with Artemis like this! Wait... Yeah you would...

Wally: How about you go stand outside and give me 5 minutes. I'll buy one and walk out when I decided.

Robin: You better hurry this time and not make me wait by the door like an idiot for 1 hour like the time when you were deciding on what game system to buy.

Wally: That was important too! Just go wait outside.

Robin: Alright but if you aren't fast, I'm going to leave. I'll be under your bed when you get home. (Like in the threatening way. Get your mind out of the gutter. Sickos)

Wally: I'll just be 5 minutes.

20 minutes later...

Wally walked out of the store with a nondescript plastic bag into a very angry Robin.

Robin: What. Took. You. So. Long.

Wally: The guy had to go into the back for the phone. Calm down.

Robin: Fine... Which one did you get?

Wally paused and the imaginary drum roll ran through Robin's head. He handed Robin the bag.

Robin peered inside and looked back up with a questioning face.

Robin: Why did you get a Droid? I thought you wanted an Iphone.

Wally: I talked to the guy about more features and found out something horrible about the Iphone. Atrocious! Unacceptable! Inconceivable!

Robin: Calm down Shakespeare, what is it?

Wally: Iphone doesn't support Flash.

**I figured that Wally would actually factor that in if he were to buy a phone just because of his mentor.**** I don't even know where the joke I used came from, not the Star Wars one, but the last Flash one. So credit to whoever made it... I actually completely rewrote the story. I had an original that I just didn't like so I felt the compulsion to rewrite. Hope you enjoyed!**

**~The Archer Artemis**


End file.
